Mikome Gaiden
by Tsubaku-kun
Summary: This is like Kakash Gaiden but for my new character I made. Uchiha Mikome. Please don't read this until you Naruto Shippuden Volume One. Submit your review!


This is the Prologue before the Naruto Volume one series. I was told to make this because I didn't want my character to be a mary-sue. Aren't you glad I made her more explained. I developed my writting so now I hope you enjoy. Mikome Gaiden.

I don't own Naruto either. But if I did there wouldn't be any fillers!

* * *

_"The air is thick." I said as I brushed my long hair looking out Iruka's apartment window. _

_The day is slow. Naruto-kun and the others are healing themselves in the hospitle. I wonder why my head aches so much. My students are sleeping and so is Iruka-Chan. I sipped some hot tea to ease the pain. My heart is still stuck on my past. My past won't leave me alone. Sasuke-Sama... Anko-Senpai... Genji-kun... Why have they dispeered? I can't lose anymore people. Mama... Papa... Why? I keep hurting inside. I cried tears of pain. I picked up the kitchen knife and hold it in my hands._

_I think to myself. Should I just get it over with. End this horrible waste of life. Should I fade into the past like others before me? Should I slit my throat or stab myself? I cry some more. The tears shed light showing me I have people who are lost without me. I need to find out what went wrong all those years ago. I put away the knife and lay in bed whiping my tears off my face. Think back... Think back... Go back to where it all began... To the depths of my heart... May I find the answers I seek..._

Chapter One: Tsunade

The air is unusally still today of all days. The mist sticks to the windows of my house. My soul is as foggy as ever. I still have no idea why papa hasn't come home. Why won't he ever call us. He's probably on another mission again. Late as usual. No this time... Something is different the air is still and long gone. Outside it's just fog nothing but fog so unclear that not even a cloud shinobi could get through. But wait I see a figure! It's Papa! I yelled in my head runing outside.

"Papa!" I yelled runing and runing through the thick fog.

My mind must have been clouded for I couldn't see anything though that fog.The man I saw wasn't someone I saw everyday. It was Sandaime Hokage-Sama. He was making the noise people often made. The noise of war. The noise wives and children and team mates of shinobi. It was a weird sound I had never heard before and never wanted to hear. The third began to cry tears of pain and make the noise of war. I did it too. For I was five and I knew to much. The world was cold place filled with war and hate and death. My father, Papa, was died! The tears on a saddened hokage were enough for me. I hugged the old man to stop him from crying more then he had already done.

The two of us walked slowly back to my house I opened the door to find my mama laying on the floor just crying and crying in fetal possition. Mama was down and I was forced to ask the Hokage to leave but before he left. He placed a samurai hat the carpet. I was scratched. I know it was papa's so I gave to my crying mother. When I looked at a small hand held mirror. My reflection showed me crying and crying sitting next to my sobbing mother being helpless.

The next few days weren't easy either. Now that papa is dead people have tried to rob the house only to be paralyzd by Mama's jutsus. Now I have been excused from going to shinobi acedemy. As if I have any friends anyway. None likes me. I'm all alone out there. I have to wear some black clothes now to honor my dear Papa. The greatest shinobi. Papa once told he had this special thing called the Byakugan of Love. His silver eyes were hallow to mother when they were kids but she got to him and I was born.

I sit down to sip more tea. For my throat is so soar from standing the fog waiting papa all those days. I miss him. I must wake mama and try to cheer her up. I'm all she's got now-

"Open up! It's me your brother!" The man outside the door window said.

"One moment." I said walking my mama who was wearing a black lillied kimono.

"Onii-Chan. Mata." Mama who's black hair was undone opened the door.

The two sat down sitting at the living room table. Mama sipped some fresh tea that I poured out of tea cup. I offered some tea to the man who I had never seen before but he declined. I sat down trying to get a glimpse of what they were chatting about.

"Onee-San! We have a duty to our Oto-San! Remember!?" The man said said to Mama.

"Onii-Chan. Calm down." Mama said as she put her up.

"Why should I?!" The man cried.

"Becuase... I said so!!" Mama yelled at the man nodding showing she might agree to do what he says.

"Onee-San I need us to return to the Uchiha residence. We must go now and help assist in furthering the need for a treaty. We need more strong ninja besides me." The man said as he stood up and looked mama dead in the eye.

"Fine. We will move." Mama said as she walked to her room to take the samurai helmet.

I got up as I was ready to walk away from the world I had known all these years. I would miss the house Papa built the memories we shared together and happy moments. I began to cry as the house drawn carrage drove away.

"Bye..." i whispered to the hose from the rear view window.

I sat in silence next to Mama. I sat there still looking at the man who told my mother we had to move. I didn't the man I just didn't understand him. Even though I should get to know this man, my uncle. I waited till the horses stopped and the carrage was still. My heart was pumping as I stepped out looking at the faces. One was a boy a year older then me with a long wrinkle below his eyes. Another was a very short boy with spikey but long hair. Next to him were other people of the Uchiha Clan.

My mother stepped out and we walked to a women's dressing room. Our clothes were removed from our bodies and we were to put on uncomfortable dark blue one piece skirts. With a red and white fan emblem of the back. Ugly right? I had to wear them for the first time, Mama was happy.to see me living my life as an Uchiha. My days were spent training then I met him. A transfer student at my ninja academy. Life easy so far I enjoyed every moment of it. It's been a couple of months since I moved to the Uchiha Place. I am Seven now and I now have mastered fire ball justu and I'm the first girl of my generation to do so. I am to perform the ninjustu tomarrow which is graduation at the academy. I'm so happy I can hardy sleep. I told myself as I looked out the window to see the beautiful starlights.

The next morning I washed my face to see someone who looked much different and had long hair. I looked away to brush my teeth. I then put on my clothes and made my to the academy. The doors to the room were huge. Our sensei stood tall examing our posture and shinobi stuff. Another kid in my class was a little taller then me. He was cute but always had a frown on his face. The time Kyuubi invaded Konoha was when his parents... Died. The boy often tried to cover his saddness through joking around and getting in trouble. Though I could see right through it. He was however a good shinobi that could maunipulate lightning. He waited in line next to me.

"Hey. Today is beautiful. Isn't it?" I asked smiling.

"Please don't talk to me." The boy said.

"Umino Iruka please take your headband." The sensei said handing it to him.

"Umino Iruka. Cool name. I'm Uchiha Mikome." I said grinnig.

"I said don't-

"Iruka I understand you. More than anyone here." I whispeered into his ear.

"You know nothing!" Iruka yelled.

"I have dead father now! I do understand!" I yelled to him.

"Mikome... I'm sorry I troubled you." Iruka said smiling.

"Don't worry! Do you want to be my friend! I'll treat you to some ramen!" I said laughing as I picked up my head band.

"Ramen! Allright! Race you!" Iruka said running.

"Bet you I win!" I said racing past him.

Our feet dashed as we finally reached the best suited for shinobi Ichiraku Ramen Shop. We sat down panting and huffing as we ordered food.

"I won." Iruka said as he put his head band on.

"Son-na." I said.

"Ohioh. Mikome-kun." The man running the shop said as his daughter was hiding

"Who's that girl?" Iruka asked.

"Her name is Ayame. My daughter. She's the shy so don't mind her?" I said.

"Ayame-Chan. I'm Umino Iruka pleased to meet you!" Iruka said smiling.

"Like papa said I'm Ayame. The daughter of the head chef of this resturant. Wanna be my friends?" Ayame asked nervously.

"We'll be your friends." I told her as she went to sit and eat some ramen with us.

"Oh. You guys got your head bands I heard. You know on the back of your headband is a sticker that says what team your on." Mister said he chopped some turnips.

"Really! I got an eight!" Iruka said as he peeled the red sticker.

"I got eight too." I said smiling.

"That's awesome guys!" Ayame said she fixed her white bandana.

"Today is the best I've had in a while." I told myself as I sipped some ramen and laughed with my new friends.

The sun set in the backround I prepared to pay for my and Iruka's meals. We were on the same shinobi team. I have also met Ayame. She's so nice and cool. I'm glad my life is going forward after Papa's death.I still miss him though. I feel a flower that has begun to take route. I walked in thought to my house. Many lights are for the celebration. Itachi-Sama became an ANBU member and I and the others must perfect the fire ninjustu. I walk a couple steps before the others are welcoming me. I stand still waving to Mama and the man who is my uncle. Itachi looks so weird. His facial expression is so cold with no emotions what so ever. I fear I might have to marry him one day. I hope it never happens though.

My blue outfit slides down the outline of my body while I wait my turn to perform the Fire ninjustu. This is taking longer that I thought. Man these guys suck! I need to show how a real girl can kick some ass! I then stood in the front. I puffed up pressing air in my cheeks. I made so many hand signs my hand were going through whip flash.

"Dragon Breath Justu!" I yelled as giant spin of fire came out of my mouth in the shape of a dragon.

"Amazing! She's invented a new justu that's already the Phenix Flame Justu!" One woman said.

"Arigatou." I said as I disapeered into thin air.

"Amazing!" A man cried as gasped.

I disapeered to my room and put on my pajamas and pulled up the covers and went to bed. My heart punded who would be the next person on my team? I wouldn't get to find out till tomarrow probably. Itachi and Sasuke. Those two don't seem to get along that well. One in the shadow of the other I wonder if Uncle noes this. The Uchiha Clan only puts Itachi on this giant god like pedistol. I don't want to raise a family like that. It's not right to treat people like that. Itachi-Sama is strong though I know that much. For he is after all an ANBU and I bet he's killed so many people. I know he could kill any of us I just know it. I closed my eyes trying to change the subject and think of happy thoughts.

The next morning was over flowing with sunlight. I could barely open my eyes without them burning. My head feels funny probably because I haven't talked to Mama in a while. She hasn't spoken to me in the last few days. I better check on her. I open the door to find Mama with her hair unkept and long and staring at the sky.

"Mama. I'm glad your here. I was wondering what had happened to you. I''m happy to see you." I said as I smiled opening the door.

"Headbando." Mama said as she pointed at the konoha headband.

"Yes. I just graduated yesterday." I said as I cared for my mama who I knew had gone insane.

Mama sat up. Her long black hair was ruffled as her eyes were bloodshot. Under eyes were deep wrinkles. Dried tear marks were all over her face along with her kimono shoing her back. She reached for the pills. The pain killers she took. My heart hurt watching her turn into that. I miss my Mama who kissed Papa and played with me. I must love this woman who isn't mine anymore. I took off her kimono making her bare naked and putting her in the tub. I scrubbed her hair and wasked the dirt from her body.

"All better." I said I scrubbed through Mama's hair.

I helped Mama get out of the tub and then helped put her clothes on her. I then helped her put her make up on. I then kissed her her on the cheeck before finishing her hair.

"Bye." I said dashing off to the training grounds.

"Hello. You're late." A woman with blond hair wearing a summer kimono said.

"I'm so sorry. Sumimasen!" I said bowing.

"Whatever. Look what I have to deal with a six year old, and a couple no shows." The woman said as put her hands on her hips.

"Um Sensei! I'm actually seven." I said waving my hand.

"It's Tsunade-Sensei." The blond woman who I just noticed had big melons said getting angry.

"Sensei! I'm sorry we're late!" Iruka and some other kid yelled.

"I'm Umino Iruka." Iruka said panting.

"Saito Genji." The boy who was Genji said looking at Tsunade-Sensei.

The boy was wearing his shinobi headband under his long Orangish bangs. He wore a navy blue shirt with black mesh underneath and wore black pants. He stood there wondering what would happen to them.

"So! You think you're shinobi?" Tsunade said as she looked at us.

"Well we passed the test didn't we?" I asked.

"Wrong you have to pass my exam. Now can you get these two bells from my waist." Tsunade-Sensei said she placed on her waist.

"1... 2... 3!" She yelled as we dispeerced into the forest dispeering.

Tsunade looked around to find us when all of a sudden Genji came from right behind her with a kunai. He aimed and then she turned around and cuffed him to the ground. She then jumped into the air and pounded her fist into the hard earth. A giant shake then... BOOM! The earth beneth her broke into a million pieces showing my hiding place.

"Shoot. Eh Whatever." I said jumping into the air and dispeering.

I disapeered into the greeny forest. I huffed and Iruka waiting for me. I tapped his shoulder and put a finger over his mouth. So he wouldn't scream.

"Mikome-Chan. You will attack while I take the bells." Iruka said to me and I nodded back.

In a flicker of wind, I jumped towards Tsunade and stored up some chakra. I prepared for the Dragon Breath Justu and I did so. Tsunade was caught off gaurd and attacked. Then Iruka popped out no where to get the bells. Iruka missed and got just one. He dropped the other. I picked up Genji and threw him to the bell barely picking it up. Genji then crashed into the tree. Causing a giant shake.

"You did it Genji-kun! Awesome!" I said running to him to help him up.

"Ouch." Genji said as Iruka tried to carry his arm.

"Please let us help you." Iruka smiled back.

"So my team just might have some talent." Tsunade said as she looked at the laughing Team Tsunade.

The three kids laughed as they tried to help Genji up. They, I, enjoyed this time and Tsunade-Sensei looked into the sky wondering what lie ahead for these kids. We all walked our seperate ways and left to our homes. I stayed inside in my room laying bed. Looking at the roof of my window. The seconds passed me by. Papa... I haven't forgot you. I have begun to love my new life as an Uchiha. I wish you and Mama were still together then we could still be happy. No time to cry over spilled milk. I best stay in bed to rest my sore muscles.

** Two Weeks Later...**

"Today Tsunade-Sensei just won't stop over working us with this medical stuff." Genji said exhausted.

"All the missions we have had to deal with hospitiles." Iruka said as he ate some snack.

"Don't complain. You brats!" Tsunade yelled as she punded her fist.

"Sensei!" I said with a mouthful of rice.

"We will soon be entering in the chunin exams." Tsunade told us pulling out three scrolls.

"Chunin exams! Just think me a Chunin!" I yelled jumping.

"Eh. Oh! Mikome! Let me measure you! Want me to?" Genji said creeping towards me.

"Pervert! Don't touch me! KYAH!" I yelled karate chopping his head.

"Mikome! Genji! Stop!" Iruka yelled jumping to seperate them.

"Eh. This is my team." Tsunade said sipping some tea while sitting on the ground.


End file.
